Rising Sun: Revisited
by IWatchTheOneTheyCallKeziah
Summary: Edward Cullen isn't like Alice. He isn't like Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, or Carlisle, either. He's alone, and a little tired of expectations, boredom, fantasies, and stupidity. He wants change. But when change happens, he's unsure if he's ready. However, armed with his wit and sarcasm, he can do anything. Even if it means being with with the wolf.
1. An introduction, and an encounter

…I really hate life sometimes. Especially lately.

And not just MY life, either. Life in general. Mine, that redheaded bitch's, that wolf's, even yours.

Rosalie says I'm hitting a "mid-life crisis". Ironic, because as a vampire, I highly doubt fretting over my age is a substantial part of my recent depression. If I were to call it ANYTHING, it'd be "I've actually discovered how crazy the world actually is" syndrome. Or perhaps, "I'm sick of everyone's damned expectations". Treatment pending.

Being a vampire, contrary to what many may think, is not a blessing. It's not immortality wrapped up in a nice, cold, hard, sparkly package. It's torment. It's not sleeping, not enjoying the things you used too, and certainly not falling in love for some incredibly average (nearly unfathomably so) high schooler, and suddenly becoming worshipped my pre-teens everywhere.

Or maybe it is, hell, I don't even know anymore.

My name is Edward Cullen. For decades, I've loved and thought of nothing but my family, who mean more to me than anything. They are more precious to me than anything I've owned, or even my life. Even Rosalie, who can be a little hard to deal with at times, is dearer to me than anything, or anyone, I've ever encountered. They are literally everything to me. I'd never do anything to put them in harm's way.

Then everything changed, (when the fire nation attacked) one day in the rainy town of Forks.

Posing as high school kids has always been kind of amusing, to me. Not that I had any choice in the matter, as one cannot simply run about the west coast with blood running down your face showing off your ability to dismember hapless animals. And as I was (rather conveniently, I might add)"changed" at the ripe age of seventeen, I now get to play the part. Forever. It could have been worse, though, so I have no complaints.

High school is an odd moment in one's life, and it seems like everyone has their own priorities, with none of them making rational sense. For some, preparation for college is all that matters. Or, maybe the huge game this weekend. For others still, what lingers between the legs of another is a mind consuming thought. The hapless youths struggling to manipulate one another into pointless goals- which, at any other time, would make me uncomfortable, but they were just so BAD at it.

The girls, in particular, were amusing. Immortality has apparently left me very desirable, and I could tell, no HEAR them dream about me. Some of the fantasies were innocent crushes, but OTHERS. The others were insane. Some girls just wanted me, or maybe one of my brothers. Others wanted me –with- my brothers, ignoring our (albeit, fake) blood relation. I'll never understand females.

It is in this scenario that I find myself. Surrounded by many who are nearly sixty years my junior, with no one but my family- particularly my sweet sister, Alice- to talk to.

She had noticed my particularly gloomy attitude, then. 

"Edddddddddddd~~~!" she sang to me, chipper as always. "What is the matter, mister doom-and-gloom?" she smiled.

I sighed, saying nothing. The perfect way to communicate exactly how bored I was.

She pouted, and then poked me in the ribs. "I think someone needs to go hunting!"

Hunting. I smiled at the thought. Something interesting, at least. Plus, seeing Alice, the tiny girl she was, rip a bear in half would NEVER not be amusing.

I frowned. _Jesus, Edward, you're turning into a sadist._

Noticing my frown, Alice poked me again. Jasper chuckled. "Hunting it is then, hmm?" his voice was low. He sauntered away, with Alice hopping at his heels. I looked at the clock, and groaned.

Class. Boring, repetitive, class. No matter how many times I take mathematics, it will never be interesting. Listening to the people in the classroom wasn't much better.

_I really don't get this fraction stuff…_

_Okay, we have to do the things in the half circles first…_

…_no… he didn't like when I used teeth… _

_Adding and negative is just like subtracting…_

I huffed. Idiots.

… _I HAVE to pass this test. I HAVE to…_

Half an hour of hearing high school students unable to do basic algebra made my blood boil, and somehow hearing them ask their stupid questions out loud made it worse. I glared at the clock, willing it to move faster. At lunch, I'd be able to be near sane, competent individuals.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, the bells rang, and as I walked into the cafeteria, Emmett and Alice were already there, sitting at our table.

Then it happened. The most enticing smell I've ever encountered, wafting across the room. My eyes followed it immediately, and my eyes fell on her.


	2. The Day After, and The Quest Undertaken

I don't know what happened. I really don't.

Alice says I blacked out. If Jasper hadn't been quick enough, I don't even know what would have happened.

I woke up at home, with my head aching. Esme was standing over me, frowning.

"Dear, you really should control yourself better. You're normally so good at this. Are you okay?"

I rose, nodding. She smiled, and kissed my forehead. "I'm going to go find Carlisle. He'll know what to do."

In an instant, I was going to kill that girl. She stood no chance. She wouldn't have been able to outrun me, fight me off, anything. But Jasper- he noticed when no one else did. And now the girls of Forks were beside themselves with the fight between Jasper and Edward Cullen.  
I grimaced. I could only imagine how graphic the day dreams would be from now on.

Before I die, I swear I will discover why women are so enamored with incestual homosexual relationships. Make sure you remember this oath. It's going to happen.

-

The next day of school wasn't too bad, on the surface, at least.

I succumbed to the inevitable, and for four hours I was accosted by images of myself having sex with my brother. Over and over again. I do not understand women. I will NEVER understand women. I will never get the various shades of Jasper out of my head, either.

At lunch, I was in a foul mood, naturally. And was holding my breath, the entire time. Waiting.

She still wasn't there. All I was met with were excited glances, and more unwelcome images. Over and over.

I was growing impatient, and Alice giggled at my distress.

"You sure are curious, Edd. What do her friends think?"

"...You really don't want to know."

And suddenly, there she was. Possibly the most boring person I have ever laid my eyes on. Brown eyes, pale, dark hair… I began tearing her physique apart, trying to find just ONE unique thing on her person, but to no avail. She was average in every way.

I scoffed. This was ridiculous. Driven to madness by the likes of her.

Our eyes met, and she blushed. Unblinking, I turned to Alice, who smiled.

"What's she thinking, brother?"

I froze.

"I… don't know."


	3. Moving the Plot Along

**Oh, boy. Now, a short chapter to move things a long a bit. The goods are coming soon, no worries. :) Review if you like, all that happy jazz.**

* * *

The instructor was about to begin lecture, when a late student sheepishly opened the door. "Ah, Bella, better not make a habit of this. Now, go, take your seat."

She moved slowly, hesitating to take the only empty seat in the room.

"Hi, I'm… Bella."

"Hn."

I stiffly sat facing forward, unmoving, trying to make myself appear as uncomfortable as possible. I could feel her glancing over at me, and she scooted a bit closer.

Why didn't she get it?!

My nose wrinkled, and she sniffed her hair self-consciously, as if her shampoo would be what was making me uneasy.

She kept fidgeting, tapping her fingers on the table, humming to herself, adding sheer annoyance to the multitude of negative feelings that radiated from me. She flipped her hair again, and if any blood was still in my veins, it would have turned to ice. I sat unblinking, un-breathing, and suddenly all-too aware of the empty seat next to me. I had entered my own personal hell. I glared at her, but she smiled.

Her scent assaulted my nostrils once more, and I could feel my blood pressure rise even farther.

She was going to die. By my hands, I was sure of it. Gods, I was _hungry._ I would follow her home and…

The bell rang.

In a final act of desperation, I rose to my feet, and left the room as quickly as I could, ignoring the fact that I had left all of my things at the table.

I ran to the car, faster than I should have, probably. I hadn't gone as fast as I could have, sure, but still. No doubt I'd be hearing from the track team the next time I came back here.  
_If _I came back here.

Alice was already waiting by the car, and strapped herself in. Making sure I wasn't going to get myself in any trouble, surely.

And thank heavens for that.


End file.
